bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Quarto Temporada
Episodios Latinoamericano # La Vista Para Ti (The View from You) - Septiembre 3, 2001 / Septiembre 30, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Una Amigo de Mejor a Jugar - Septiembre 10, 2001 / Octubre 14, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Paso a Paso (Step by Step) - Septiembre 17, 2001 / Septiembre 20, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Una Viaje a la Almacenar General (A Trip to the Stock Store) - September 24, 2001 / Septiembre 27, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Tu Lo Que Hice Esto! (You Did That!) - Octubre 2, 2001 / Octubre 7, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Colores por Todas Partes! (Colors Everywhere!) - Octubre 9, 2001 / Octubre 21, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Mostrar y contar (Show and Tell) - Octubre 16, 2001 / Noviembre 30, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Bear's Gran Ornatu Fiesta (Bear's Big Costume Party) - Octubre 23, 2001 / Octubre 28, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Abuela Flutters 100.º Cumple (Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday) - Octubre 30, 2001 / Noviembre 7, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Al Viejo Juego de Bear (At the Old Bear Game) - Noviembre 6, 2001 / Febrero 7, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Gran Bandini (The Great Bandini) - Noviembre 13, 2001 / Noviembre 14, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Una Secuela de Acción de Gracias (A Sequel of Thanksgiving) - Noviembre 20, 2001 / Noviembre 21, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # El Gran Misterio de Bear (Bear's Big Mystery) - Noviembre 27, 2001 / Noviembre 28, 2001 (Latinoamericano) # Bear Pueden Construir! (Bear Can Build!) - Diciembre 7, 2001 / Enero 15, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Amor Dia (Love Day) - Deciembre 14, 2001 / Febrero 14, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Bears Tomar Ti a la Escuela (Bear Takes You to School) - Diciembre 21, 2001 / Enero 22, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Invierno de su Contenido (The Winter of His Content) - Diciembre 28, 2001 / Enero 29, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Jugar en la Tienda (Play in the Store) - Enero 13, 2002 / Febrero 28, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Un Realmente Kwanzaa Feriado (A Really Kwanzaa Holiday) - Enero 13, 2002 / Marzo 7, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # La Favorito Canción Infantil de Tutter (Tutter's Kid Rhyme) - Enero 20, 2002 / Marzo 14, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Un Muy Jánuca Feriado (A Very Hanukkah Holiday) - Enero 20, 2002 / Marzo 21, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Autoridad de Novelas (Authority of Novels) - Enero 27, 2002 / Marzo 24, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Los Voluntarios en Valle Woodland (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) - Enero 27, 2002 / Marzo 31, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Encontró Algun Lado Encuentro (Encounter the Side Somewhere) - Marzo 7, 2002 / Abril 7, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Harry y Hallie (Harry and Hallie) - Marzo 7, 2002 / Marzo 28, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Animales en Casa Nuestro! (Animals in Our House!) - Marzo 14, 2002 / Abril 14, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # La Gráfico de Bocadillo (The Snacking Graph) - Marzo 14, 2002 / Abril 21, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Bebé es Aquí! (The Baby's Here!) - Marzo 21, 2002 / Abril 28, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Legendario de Quiz (The Quiz Legendary) - Marzo 21, 2002 / Mayo 5, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Haciendo Cambios (Making Changes) - Abril 2, 2002 / Mayo 5, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Gran Casa Azul de la Valiente (Big Blue House of the Brave) - Abril 9, 2002 / Mayo 12, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # El Equipo de Woodland Valley (The Woodland Valley Team) - Abril 16, 2002 / Mayo 12, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Comprando Dinero en Casa de Bear (Making Money in Bear's House) - Abril 23, 2002 / Mayo 19, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Las Gafas de Ojo (Ojo's Glasses) - Abril 30, 2002 / Mayo 19, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # La Photo del Ojo (Ojo's Picture) - Mayo 6, 2002 / Mayo 22, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Mira con cuidado… (Look with Danger...) - Mayo 6, 2002 / Mayo 22, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Buscadores de Forma (Shape Searchers) - Mayo 13, 2002 / Mayo 26, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Por Qué No Puede Ser Amigos? (Why Can't We Be Friends?) - Mayo 13, 2002 / Mayo 31, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # Limpieza, Sin Limpieza (Cleaning, Without Cleaning) - Mayo 20, 2002 / Mayo 31, 2002 (Latinoamericano) # La Gran Fiesta de Pijama De Bear (Bear's Big Pajama Party) - Mayo 20, 2002 / Mayo 26, 2002 (Latinoamericano) Castellano 1. La vista desde Ti 2. Jugando con Mejores amigos 3. Paso Al Paso 4. Una Viaje a la Hogar de Comidas (A Trip to the Food Place) - Septembro 24, 2001 5. Yo Hice Esto! (I Did That!) - Octubre 2, 2001 6. Una Aventura en Colores (An Adventure in Colors) - Octubre 9, 2001 7. Mostrar y contar 8. Osos Grande Disfraz Fiesta 9. 100.º aniversario de la abuela Flutter 10. En el Viejo Oso juego 11. El gran Bandini 12. Otro Acción De Gracias Capítulo 13. Grande Misterio de Oso 14. Que Hace Oso Querer Construir? 15. Amor Dia 16. Oso le lleva A la escuela 17. El Invierno de su Contenido (The Winter of His Content) - Diciembre 28, 2001 18. Jugando en la Tienda 19. Kwanzaa en Navidad 20. La Niño Infantil de Tutter 21. Eso es Jánuca 22. Un Novela De Autoridad 23. Los Voluntarios en Valle Woodland 24. Algo a Encontró Alguna 25. Cuando Harry Reunió Hallie 26. Animales en Nuestra Casa! 27. Un Bocadillo Carta de Navegación 28. El Bebé Está Aquí! 29. El Cuestionario Legendario 30. Cambios de Fabricación 31. Azul Grande Hogar de Los Valientes 32. El Equipo de Valle de Woodland 33. Comprando dinero en Osos Casa 34. Ojo Obtiene Gafas (Ojo Gets Glasses) - Abril 30, 2002 35. La Imagen de Ojo 36. Mira cuidadosamente… 37. Buscar Formas 38. Por Qué Pueden Sea Amigos? 39. Limpiar o No Limpiar 40. Osos Grande Pijama Fiesta Category:International BITBBH Seasons